If Ohana means Family What am I?
by Freed Wings of Cursed Dragons
Summary: Early one night, Lucy is at home, conflicting with herself about would be emotions for Natsu. My summaries always suck, but here is a story I want to turn into a NaLu lemon. The first chapter may suck, but hopefully the second is wayyyy better! Thnx
1. Chapter 1

If Ohana means family… What am I?

It was early on a Saturday night and I was so bored. I really wanted to go outside and maybe take a walk, but it was pouring. No one could come over either. I settled with sitting in the living room and watching TV. So I was lying on the couch, head hanging over the bottom cushions, browsing the TV channels for something interesting. I groaned, nothing was on. I was considering turning off the TV until I came across a movie that I watch as a child: Lilo and Stitch. _Huh, I remember this movie. It was sooo cute! _ I settled with the movie, thankfully it was just beginning, too. I got up and went into the kitchen for popcorn.

Almost an hour later, the movie was almost done. I was at the part where Stitch told Nani that Ohana meant family; both him and Lilo had just been kidnapped, Stitch escaped.

'_And family sticks together'_. Stitch told Nani. That line instantly made me think of my pathetic family life. Both of my parents are dead; my father barely even noticed me. The only family I had was the guild and team Natsu.

_Wait a second_, I thought, pausing any other thoughts in my head. _Natsu calls everyone his Nakama. Is that any different from being Ohana. No! It's just two different languages, both meaning the same thing! _I wondered if there is anyone he doesn't consider a Nakama, in the guild. Maybe there is a girl he likes. I thought about how close he has gotten to Lisanna after she came back. Maybe he likes her?

I felt a strange emotion surge through my body. Is this feeling…Jealously?! What do I have to be jealous about? I don't even like Natsu! And so what if Natsu likes his childhood friend, whatever! I mean, they did promise to marry each other. _Lucy,_ _you're jealous. Admit it. You wish Natsu liked you._ I imagined an evil Lucy appearing on my left shoulder. I shook my head. _Gosh Lucy, you're thinking about the bad things. Try to think about the good, Natsu and you have gotten quite close. _An angel Lucy said. I shook my head again. _NO! You are both wrong! He is my best friend, we don't like eachother! _I yelled atthem_. Sure_, the two Lucys said. Man, I hate mixed thoughts.

When I finally stopped arguing with myself about dumb things. The movie finished; I pushed a button on the remote and the console shut off. I stretched and rubbed my eyes, looking over at my kitchen stove, the time read 8:04. _Well the night is still young. What should I do?_

Not having anything better to do, I call Levy. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" her voice was clear through the phone.

"Hey, Levy, it's me… Lucy." I said.

"Oh! Hey Lucy! What's up?"

"Nothing I'm just bored and I was-"I was cut off by a loud crash coming from my room.

"Lu-Chan?" Levy asked. "Are you okay?" she heard the crash.

"Um… yeah I'm fine. Uh, Levy, I'll call you back, hang on." I ended the call. What was that? Something is in my room! I reached my hand to my hip, it grabbed air. _My keys! Where are my keys? _I groaned and face palmed myself. They're in my room. I searched my living room for a weapon, settling for a bat that Natsu and Grey left after they planned to play baseball but never did. _Well, Bat,_ I thought to the inanimate object, _you are finally going to be put to good use._

I crept quietly to my room. More sounds came from it… crashes, bumps, a person cursing. _Someone is in there!_ My inner voice screamed. _Yes_, I replied back to the frantic voice. My hand reached to the room's doorknob. I was twisting it open when… it was yanked away from me.

I screamed and swung my weapon; my attack was swiftly ducked and pulled the bat from my hands. I didn't care, even without the bat I can fight. I began to swing my arms at the attacker, the person also dodged those. They grabbed both of my arms and stopped my weak punches.

In the mist of me trying to get away, I slipped over my feet and brought my attacker along with me to the floor. The person fell on top of me. Squinting my eyes and using the faint light from the living room, I could make out my best friend's pink hair.

"Natsu?!" I asked shocked.

"Lucy…" he whispered, right before… he passed out on my chest.

"Umm…" I fidgeted underneath him. _This is uncomfortable_, I thought.

With all my might, I lifted Natsu off of me and dragged him to the couch. As he rested on my couch, I stared at his peaceful sleep.

Two weeks ago, he and grey left on a mission that should have taken them three weeks till they got back home. But here he was, passed out on my couch. Leaving him there, I went to inspect the damage he made in my room.

When I fully opened the door to my room, I instantly wanted to kill Natsu. _Why? Why isn't he_ _like a normal person?_ My window was broken, glass splitters were everywhere. And because the window was left open, the rain soaked everything…including my bed. Where was I supposed to sleep now? Natsu took my couch. I guess I will take the living room floor…? But, I decided, when he wakes, it will be hell for him. I'm just being nice because he's tired.

I grabbed blankets from my hall closet and laid the thickest ones I could find on the bare living room floor. I draped a light one on Natsu. Standing over Natsu, I whispered good night and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Suddenly… he reached up to my arm and yanked me down.

"Natsu?!" I screeched.

"Shhh." He said as he scooted over on the small couch to make room for me to lie down. "It's not nice for me to make you sleep on the floor."

In his warm arms, I blushed. The one arm he had laid on top of my stomach, he lifted to turn the lamp's light off.

In the dark, I blushed even deeper. I began to fidget.

"Lucy." Natsu whispered, into my hair.

"Huh?"

"Stop fidget." I immediately stopped my squirming. "And," he added, "Your hair smells really nice."

I didn't know how to respond. I stayed quiet hoping he would think I feel asleep. Then… his hand started to go up my shirt….

"Lucy…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! My first lemon. Now remember, I have never experienced what is written, it is just the things I know and read about. So from it not being my personal experience, my story sucks. *sigh* whatever! Enjoy! -love wings**

* * *

"Natsu?" My eyes grew big with surprise.

"What are you..?" My question was lost. The boy cuddling me pulled his face out of my hair and began kissing my neck.

"Nats-" I was cut off again, this time by Natsu's hand covering my mouth.

"Shh, Lucy. I have been wanting to do this for a while." He is fingers traced my stomach. Do what, I thought. Touch me? Then he flipped me from my side to on my back.

He leaned forward and our lips touched. He began to kiss me urgently, like the world was ending. I stiffed, but began to relax into it. We kissed for a very long time, barely coming up for air. Gasping, his lips released mine. But only for a split second and then, once again he was smashing his lips against mine. He forced my lips open and his tongue battled mine. All this time, Natsu's hand went further and further up my shirt. I subconsciously felt his hand touch my chest and grip at my breasts.

"Wait, Natsu-" I separated my lips from his and tried to push his hand away from my breast.

"No." He growled. He grabbed both of my hands in one of his large ones and yanked them above my head. He shifted our bodies. I ended up underneath him, both of my hands still pinned above me. Once more he smashed his lips against mine, I didn't try to fight him, I gave in.

Without releasing my lips until the clothe reached my face, Natsu pulled my shirt up. My bare breasts were exposed. He started at them and I watched as his eyes fogged over with lust. Leaning forward slowly, he cupped one breast and began to suck and flick at my nipples. A wave of pleasure crashed over my body and I moaned deeply. I continued to squirm from the pleasure until Natsu's grip finally released my trapped wrists.

When they were finally free, I was able to take my shirt fully off, discarding it on the floor by the couch. Then I brought them up to run them through my lover's pink hair. He sucked on one breast and massaged the other. The simultaneous moves very turning me on. I moaned and I suddenly had the urge for Natsu to touch me at my core. I picked my hips up slightly and grinded them against Natsu's. He stopped and lifted his head to stare into my eyes, then suddenly laughed.

"Alright, Lucy." Then he shifted. Raising my legs, he rested them on his shoulders. He pulled my boy shorts off and threw them on the floor. With my eyes shut, I listened to Natsu hum , his shoulders slightly moved.

I jolted. He was touching my womanhood through the panties. Back and forth he rubbed, making me get wetter and wetter. For one second, the urge I had to have Natsu in me disappeared, then returned a second later. He continued to hum. Did he even know what he did to me? Making me crave him even more?

"Natsu..." I pleaded. I didn't even know what I was asking for. He pulled my underwear off and sniffed the air in front of my core.

I gasped. "Don't do that!" I blushed even more, knowing my face was now a crimson red. "Why?" "Its..." I paused trying to find the right words.

"Embarrassing!" He leaned forward and sniffed again, just to tease me. Then he did something I did not expect. He stuck his tongue in my core. I gasped.

"Mmm." I moaned, quite loudly. "Lucy." I couldn't answer not with all this pleasure running through my body. "Your are loud." he said.

I opened my eyes, "Shut up, Baka! I can't help it!" I yelled at him. He laughed and went back to sucking at my core.

"Mmm!" This time the pleasure was so strong! It vibrated through me.

"Urg! Natsu, I'm..." I released. It was silent and then a sound of suckling came back. Once again the unbearable emotions came back.

"Mmm. Lucy... you taste... amazing." All I could do is moan back. I didn't want him to stop. Next thing I knew, his clothes were all off and he was on top of me. Kisses trailed my neck and upper chest.

I could feel his member laying strong on my leg. I reached my hand down, curiously, and squeezed at it. Natsu groaned. "God, Lucy." He brought a deep, hot kiss to my lips. He moaned again.

"Lucy," he looked at me pleading. What did he want? Oh! He couldn't hold back. I nodded. With one hand placed gripping the couch and the other cupping both of mine, he plunged his member deep in me.

"Ahhh!" Tears came to my eyes. It wasn't really painful, but more of a surprised. Natsu leaned down and licked my tears off my checks. In and out. He never paused, never gave me time to breath. The first to go high off of the passion was me and a few seconds Natsu released into me.

Drained he laid back down on my bare chest, sucking on the soft part of my neck. Both of us continued to breath shallow breaths, almost gasping for air. Suddenly a thought came to my head as I played with my lover's pink hair.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think of me as Nakaba? As member of the guild family?"

"No." He said. My heart beat picked up. What?!

Laying on my chest, he heard my heart beat faster.

"Hey." He said sitting up and gripping my cheeks.

"I don't think of you as my family. You are my love, now. You are more than just family. I can't live without you. The men of the guild taught something to me, that once you pick a person as your mate, that person should be your love for life." He kissed me. I relaxed into his soft arms and hard chest. Together we went to sleep.

Sometime in my dreams I saw myself and Natsu as husband and wife with two little kids running around. You are my love, I heard him whisper.

Then I stirred in his arms , only to remember that there will be explaining tomorrow to the girls about how Natsu and I are suddenly an item. I'm going to get help from Mira, Levy, and Erza. Hopefully morning does come too soon, I thought as I was guided back to dreamland.

* * *

**Alright, so the juicy sweet lemon I planned didn't happen. Please remember, I'm young, and have not experienced these things, so I went purely off of my knowledge. This is my first so I hope it was semi-good.**

**To reviewer:**_monkeywahl_

**My goodness, when I saw your review I smiled. I love encouragement, and that was what need to lift my sad spirit. Thank you! I really enjoyed the laugh you gave me! Please post more stories! I want to read more of them!**

**To everyone else who favored this one shot (is that what it is?), thank you! You also lifted my spirits. I heard that a friend was going through a break up (she was sad, I was sad) and I wrote this to make her happy (or shocked that my mind was this corrupt, ha!)Thanks!**


End file.
